There is widely known a power module having a half-bridge circuit housed inside one package, the half-bridge circuit having two power semiconductor device chips connected in series and having a connecting midpoint therebetween as an output terminal (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, an electromagnetic method for reducing the parasitic inductance of a wiring by feeding opposite-direction currents through the adjacently arranged reciprocating wirings (hereinafter, referred to as “adjacent antiparallel conduction”) is applied in order to reduce a parasitic inductance Ls inside a power module.